Y-Guy (show)
Y-Guy is a animated Nicktoon that primered on February 18, 2000. The show is about a "Letter-Creature" (A type of create who looks like a letter of the Alphabet) named Y-Guy, who goes on the most weird and insane adventres with his friends, Mango, Hearty, Gum, and Cool Dude. Other times, they stop their arch-nemisis, Professor Carrotstein, from destroying the city of Crazville. The show then became so popular, that a feature film titled "Y-Guy: The Movie" was released in theaters on June 9th, 2006. The show is rated TV-Y7 (seasons 1-5) and TV-Y7-FV (seasons 6-present) After a while, the show ended on April 24th, 2015.But due to the series popularity over the years, the creator of the show created a new series titled: "Y-Guy Reborn!" which aried on October 6th, 2016. However, Y-Guy Reborn! was replaced with Y-Guy 新しいアミン in Japan and didn't come out in Japan until 2020. After Y-Guy Reborn ended, the last revival series titled "Y-Guy Super Mode!" was announced by the creator, and is planned to air in somewhere in 2028-2031. After Y-Guy Super Mode! ended, an untitled Y-Guy project was announced by the creator, but no one knows what this project is, but romurs are going around that it might be a live-action TV movie (That takes place before Super Mode!). Also, Y-Guy appeared in Nicktoons: Rise of Dora The Explorer 2: Dora's Rampage, and then started to appear in The Homestar Runner and Pac-Man 64 Show after that. The Movie Article 'Characters:' Main Characters *Y-Guy: The main protagonist of the show. He is often bored most of the time, and he likes hanging out with his friends. He is voiced by IAmBagel, the creator of the show. But sometimes Logan Grove voices him. *Mango: Y-Guy's best friend and the "wingman" He is almost always happy, due to that he is a mango with a face, and he is always trying to get Y-Guy to wear shoes. Other times, he is very irritable and curious. He is voiced by Sean Marquette. *Hearty: Y-Guy's crush and friend. She is...well..a heart! (Literally) She is voiced by E.G. Daily *Gum: A piece of gum who can streach at long distances, and is the scarcastic one of the group. He is voiced by David Cross *Cool Dude: The most popular guy in school, who is just a face, and loves to wear sunglasses. He is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris *Professor Zing-Whatt: A professor who usually helps the gang with their adventures. She is voiced by Tara Strong Villians *Professor Carrotstein: The main villian of the show who is literally a carrot, and always trys to destroy Y-Guy and the gang. He is voiced by Dan Green *RACK: Professor Carrotstein's first creation and helper, who is an idiot. He is voiced by Jerry Trainor *Crayon Heads: Professor Carrotstien's second creation and army, he leads them. Voices by Billy West, Logan Grove, Mariuce LaMarche, Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker. Minor Characters *Awkward: A demeted-looking shape thing. Voiced by Jeff Bergman *Mrs. Roop: The gang's annoying teacher who is addicted to TV. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence *Mc Ice: A cat who loves the snow, has a colorfull personality, and he loves adventures. He so far only appeared in the Christmas Episode. Voiced by Jeff Bergman *Peace: A care-free cat who doesn't like excitment, and likes to lounge. She is trying to make world peace, travels around the world (how she met Mc Ice), and likes to watch TV. Voiced by Kath Soucie *Dramatic Teacher: A teacher who is addicted to dramatic music. Voiced by E.G. Daily *Froggy Pants: A minor character who is Hearty's pet frog. He so far only appeared in "A Strang Turn of Events", "How to Train Your Mango","Mango In: Donut" and "Frogs Blogs" Voiced by Jeff Bennet *Idiot Man: A fictonal super hero who Y-Guy brought to life in "Super Zero Or Super Hero?" Voiced by Billy West *Rude Dude: Cool Dude's rude cousin who hates everything. Vocied by Dee Bradley Baker *Ding-A-Ling Lerp and The Herpy-Derps: A rock band who get help from Y-Guy and the group to become famous again Voiced by Jeff Bergman *Potato: Mango's pet gorilla. *Cake: Mago's cosuin. *M-Mom: Y-Guy's mother. Voiced by E.G. Daily *D-Dad: Y-Guy's Dad. Voiced by Jeff Bennet *S-Sister: Y-Guy's sister who is always texting. Voiced by Tara Strong *Mr. Main: A weird and bizzare man who acts like a villian, but isn't a villian. Voiced by Richard Hortiz *Larry Lounger: A lazy-couch potato....literally! Voiced by Jeff Bennet. Names in other languages *信生物 (The Letter Creature) *Y-マン (Y-Man) *Y-Persona (Y-Person) *Письмо мальчика (Letter Boy) *Y-Guy et à la mangue (Y-Guy and Mango) *Die Y-Kreatur (The Y Creature) Broadcasting US: Nickelodeon (2000-present), Nicktoons (2002-2004, 2006-2007, 2011-present), Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011-present), Nick5 (2011, 2012-present) Nick Live (2012-present) Random Channel (2009-present), Boomerang (2000-2001, 2002-present) Canada: YTV (2001-present) , Nickelodeon (2009-present) Asia: Disney Channel (2002-present), Disney XD (2010-present) Nickelodeon (2012-present) UK: Nickelodeon (2000-present), Boomerang (2001-2003, 2007-2008), CITV (2002-2003), Cartoon Network+ (2005-2006), CN Too (2006-2009, 2011), Pop (2006-present), Nicktoons (2007-2008), KidsCo (2008-present) Brazil: PlayTV (2006-present) TV Brasil (2007-present) Japan: Cartoon Network (2001-2011), Nickelodeon (2000-2001, 2011-present) China: Nickelodeon (2006-present) Mexico: Jetix (2005-2008), Nickelodeon (2009-present) Austria: Nickelodeon (2002-2006, 2011-present) Austrailia: Nickelodeon (2000-present), MTV (2002-present) Germany: Nickelodeon (2002-present) Russia: Nickelodeon (2004-present) Reception "Y-Guy" has gained postive reviews from critcs. At the first year, it wasn't that popular, then the next year, it became one of the most popular Nicktoons of all time. The show has won awards and was nominated for an award. Then in 2005, IGN made Y-Guy 12th on its top 100 Animated Series of All Time. It holds an 8.6 "Great" on TV.com. And it holds a 8.0 on Internet Movie Database. Films Due to the popularity of the series, in 2005, the crew started working on Y-Guy: The Movie, which was due for a 2007 release, but was pushed to a 2006 release. After the poplarity of the movie, the crew then started to work on Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot in 2009,but production stopped in 2012. But in 2013, the creator still wanted to work on the sequel, so they finished production in 2014, and released th sequel in theaters in 2015. It was planned to have a final squeal called Y-Guy The Third, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. DVD Releases Y-Guy: The Complete Season 1: Includes all 17 episodes from Season 1 (Released October 2, 2001) Y-Guy: Friends Forever!: Includes Mango's Adventure, Y-Guy Vs. The Internet, Samuari RACK, Dr. Carrot, and The Nightlight Zone. (Released April 1, 2003) Y-Guy: The Complete Season 2: Includes all episodes from Season 2. (Released June 8, 2003) Y-Guy: The Movie: Includes the motion picture "Y-Guy: The Movie" and two un-aired episodes (Released December 2, 2006) Y-Guy Holiday Pack: Includes "A Tale of Two Santas" and "Dead of The Living Night" (Released June 18, 2007) Coming Up Next Bumpers Want more Crazy? Well, good news! Y-Guy is coming up next, only on Nick! (2000-present; Nick) That loveable crazy guy, Y-Guy, is back! Only on Nick! (2000-present; Nick) Fine, fine. We'll give you more crazy. Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2002-present; Nick) It's that epic letter again!, Y-Guy is up next on Nicktoons! (2004-present; Nicktoons) Hey! Don't go away! Y-Guy will be right back! Only on Nick! (2003-present) Epicness has returned! Y-Guy is back!, On Nicktoons! (2004-present. Nicktoons) Wow, You like crazy, Don't You? Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2004-2009. Nick) You want a NORMAL show? Sorry, pal. Because the crazy letter, Y-Guy, is coming up next! Only on Nick (2005-2010 2012-present Nick) Stay right here, Kid! Y-Guy is back! Only on Nick! (2012-present; Nick) A new episode of Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2000-present; Nick) Wow, you really like that letter, don't you? Because Y-Guy is back! Only on Nick! (2007-present) You really like crazy don't you, Y-Guy is coming up next. On Boomerang. (2001-2003; Boomerang UK) Wow.. A marathon of craze, Y-Guy is coming next and later even more Y-Guy on Boomerang (2003; Boomerang UK) That crazy letter has returned, Y-Guy is next on Boomerang. (2002-03, 2007-2008; Boomerang UK) Crazy Overload! Y-Guy is next! Only on Boomerang (2005-2009) Craze, Epic, Scwrey, Y-Guy is next, later more Y-Guy. On Boomerang (2003-2006) TV Content Ratings: US: TV-Y7 (Seasons 1-5) TV-Y7-FV (Season 6-present) TV-PG-V (One Episode) UK: U (Season 1-present) PG (One Episode) Canada: C8 (Season 1-present) Israel: G (Season 1-present) Netherlands: 6 (Season 1-present) Peru: GP (Season 1-present) Poland: 7 (Season 1-present) South Korea: All (Season 1-present. Most Episodes) 7 (Season 1-present. Some Episodes) Thailand: C6+ (Season 1-present) Austrailia: G (Season 1-present) Brazil: L (Season 1-present) Trivia *Y-Guy was supposed to colored white, not green. It was said that it was a printer typo. But since everyone liked that color for Y-Guy after they saw it, they decided to make green the color for Y-Guy *In character development, Professor Zing-Whatt was supposed to be Professor Carrotstein's wife. But the crew didn't like the idea, so they scrapped the idea. *Originally, the crew planned a special about Y-Guy getting married to Hearty, however, this idea was ingored by Nickelodeon untill Y-Guy Super Mode! aired. Goofs *In one episode, Y-Guy was Blue, Mango was Yellow, Gum was Green, & Hearty was Orange. This mistake was later fixed and didn't air untill one month from it's original air date. 'Video Games:' Y-Guy: Adventures in Crazville Y-Guy: The Video Game Y-Guy and other Nicktoons Kartz Y-Guy: Adventures In Crazville 2 Y-Guy: Adventures in Crazville 3 Y-Guy: The Big Brawl Category:Pages